The Leader Of The Pack
by c-dog
Summary: When Inuyasha wants Kagome dead and Kikyou attacks, who will save her? KagKouga with lots of fluff! Ch. 7... Kagome, Queen of Sarcasm! (warning for language)
1. Chapter 1 Accepting Fate

Hey what's up? I wrote this FanFic because you never find this pairing, and at least Kouga admits his feelings for Kagome! C'mon, you all know you want her to be happy! Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...  
  
Chapter One- Accepting Fate  
  
"No... NO! It's not real... This isn't how it's supposed to be!" Kagome yelled, tears spilling from her once peaceful and cheery blue eyes. She couldn't believe what was happening. 'He can't do this to me... Not after all I've done for him! I thought he felt the same way I did?!'  
  
Kagome was sitting on the ground with an arrow sticking out of her arm. The wound was bleeding profusely and next to her, Sango and Miroku lay unconscious. Inuyasha merely looked at her, seemingly oblivious to her tears. Next to him was Kikyou, the dead miko who had shot Kagome.   
  
"Did you really think that I would let you live? Or that Inuyasha loved you? You're even more of a fool than I thought. He is bound to me, and he would do anything to please me. If I told him to kill you, he would do it. If I didn't enjoy being the one to put you in so much pain, I would have him finish you off for me. Lucky for you though, I enjoy putting you through such torment. I tire of your whining, so I think I'll just kill you now." Kikyou said heartlessly. She didn't have a heart, she didn't have emotions, well, at least not love or happiness, only hate and jealousy.   
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, expecting to find remorse or sympathy, but found something much different. She saw satisfaction. She felt no warmth from him, and he looked upon her as a weak human, just as he had always told her.  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha it's me, Kagome! Help me, Inuyasha! Don't just stand there! Help me..." Kagome fell into a fit of sobs as it finally dawned on her that the man that she loved had no intention of assisting her. She couldn't take it. 'What did I do? All I ever did was love you Inuyasha! I loved you...'  
  
"Enough. I tire of your feebleness. You are weak and can help no one, not even yourself. You will die now." Kikyou said as she raised her bow and knocked an arrow in it.  
  
'I might as well die. What do I have to live for? Nothing. The only man I ever loved wishes me dead. I'm worthless.' Her tears stopped and she looked up at Kikyou with eyes of acceptance. She didn't think that she deserved to live.   
  
As she raised her eyes to the man she once loved, she braced herself for the arrow that would take her life and return her soul to its former owner. She glanced at Kikyou, who had pulled the arrow back, before closing her eyes and waiting for the inevitable.  
  
But the inevitable never came.   
  
Kagome heard a loud 'twang' as the arrow was released and the rustling of bushes, but she never felt the force of the arrow hitting her. After several seconds, she timidly opened one eye to see what had happened. She looked up and standing before her was none other than the prince of the wolves.  
  
"...Kouga?" 


	2. Chapter 2 Revelations

Hey, I hope all you guys like my fanfic so far... PLEASE review! How will I know what you like and don't like about it if you don't review? LoL, well, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...  
  
Chapter 2- Revelations  
  
Kouga was holding Kikyou's miko arrow. He had caught it in midair before it could hit Kagome. He had saved her life... again.   
  
"Kagome, get out of here! I'll take down the dead bitch AND the worthless dog turd." he called without taking his eyes off of Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome, shocked that she was still alive, simply nodded and did as she was told. She crawled over to Miroku and Sango and checked to make sure that they were unharmed. They were merely unconscious, without any wounds other than the bumps on their heads that had rendered them helpless.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing dog shit?! How could you just let Kagome get shot at?! I always knew you were nothing but a lowly half breed incapable of feeling..." Kouga growled.  
  
Inuyasha showed no emotion. His response was slow, "She is of no use to me. I have Kikyou. That human is useless and weak. She has no place here. She isn't wanted."   
  
Kagome couldn't believe what she had heard. He really did want her dead! She couldn't bring herself to cry. This was the worst pain that she had ever experienced; She was beyond tears.  
  
Kouga was enraged. "YOU FILTHY PIECE OF SHIT! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY KAGOME! SHE'S A MUCH MORE WORTHY WARRIOR AND AN ALL AROUND BETTER PERSON THAN YOUR LITTLE BITCH COULD EVER HOPE TO BE!" he bellowed. He rushed at Inuyasha, who hadn't prepared for an attack. Kouga punched him as hard as he could in the gut, and Inuyasha stumbled to the ground gasping for breath.  
  
Kikyou had been watching the scene before her with interest. 'So the wolf demon loves my reincarnate, does he?' She snapped her fingers and her soul stealers snatched her and Inuyasha and carried them into the night sky. "We shall finish this later!" she called after her.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome, are you alright?! Speak to me!" Kouga cried while running over to her. He looked her up and down and noticed the arrow in her arm. She said nothing, just looked at the ground and hid her face. He knelt down next to her and pulled her arm up to examine the wound, careful not to hurt her.   
  
"We have to go back to my den, you need to get this wound cleaned up." he said soothingly. He knew that she had been hurt far more by Inuyasha's words than by the miko's arrow that was protruding from her arm.   
  
She looked up at him and he gasped. 'Her eyes, they're... they're so cold! She must have really loved him... Well I'm going to be the one taking care of her now. I won't let any harm come to you Kagome, I promise.'  
  
"What about them?" She pointed to Sango and Miroku. Even though she was heartbroken, she couldn't just forget about her friends.   
  
Kouga looked at her for a moment, then raised his head and let loose a long howl. After several moments, two members of his pack, Ginta and Hakkaku, appeared before their leader, ready to receive their orders.  
  
"Take these two humans to the nearest village and make sure that they receive care." he said quickly. His orders were followed, and he turned back to Kagome. He picked her up off the ground and she made no motions of protest. After securing her in his arms bridal style, Kouga ran as fast as he could to the cave where his pack lived. 


	3. Chapter 3 How Much You Mean To Me

Hey, in case you were wondering about the sudden change of heart with Inuyasha, it will be explained in a chapter soon to come... Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...  
  
Chapter 3- How Much You Mean to Me  
  
Kagome woke to find that she wasn't alone. She looked at the figure kneeling next to her and before her eyes could adjust to her dark surroundings, asked timidly, "Inuyasha?"  
  
"You think I'd leave you with that uncaring mutt?" the husky voice asked. She sighed as her eyes started to focus and adjust to the lack of light. She realized who she was talking to and replied, "Oh, hello Kouga."  
  
"Well don't sound so happy to see me... How are you feeling?" he asked sounding somewhat annoyed. The feeling quickly resided when he heard Kagome gasp in pain as she tried to sit up. Her arm was heavily bandaged and the wound was deep. It had taken several hours and multiple herbs to stop the bleeding.  
  
He gently pushed her back down into a lying position. "Don't strain yourself." he said tenderly. She looked up at him and smiled. 'His eyes are a lot bluer than I thought... He's pretty cute, now that I think of it.' she thought. She shook her head and blinked several times. 'Where did THAT come from?!'   
  
He smiled back at her and realized that she was staring at him. "What is it? What'd I do?" he asked, worried that he had offended her in some way. He had never seen her stare at him like that before.  
  
"Oh, it's... it's nothing." she finally replied. She realized that she had been staring at him and quickly turned away. He looked at her intensely, trying to figure out what her reactions may have meant, then realized the blush spreading across her cheeks. 'She's beautiful... Why does she let that stupid dog breath treat her so badly?! She deserves better! She needs someone who can take care of her, who can hold her, who can love her... like I do.'  
  
Without thinking, Kouga pulled Kagome into an affectionate embrace. "I won't let him hurt you, you deserve better than that mutt. I truly want you to be my mate." He pushed her away enough to look into her eyes. "I love you, Kagome."  
  
She was shocked at what she had heard. 'Someone loves me? Truly?' She smiled and hugged him again, silent tears making their way down her flushed cheeks. "Kouga, thank you. I needed to hear that. I need time though. I need to heal both physically and emotionally before I can give my heart to someone again." She buried her face into his chest and let her tears wash away her hurt and pain. It was as if she was being given a second chance at love.  
  
Kouga nodded and said, "I understand." He pulled her closer and wrapped one arm around her while running his hand through her hair to calm her. 'Kagome, I need you to be with me. I will wait for you.'  
  
She smiled as the last tears slipped off of her chin. 'Kouga, you don't know how much you mean to me. You were right all along about Inuyasha, he never cared about me the way that you do.' She slowly pulled away from him and lay down, pulling him down with her. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and they both quickly fell to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4 A Deity Of My Own

Hey, I'm gonna make this chapter a really sappy and/or fluffy one because I'm in a reallllllly good mood! Guess who got tickets to the Aerosmith concert?! I DID! 5TH ROW! Yeah baby! LoL Don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...  
  
Chapter 4- A Deity Of My Own  
  
The breeze gently played at the hem of Kagome's skirt as she stood in the middle of the daisy filled pasture. Her onyx hair was softly greeted by the wind as it constantly rose and fell around her soft facial features. She gawked at the sheer beauty of the constellations and silently confessed their elegance. 'I've never seen the stars look so bright. I wonder what Inuyasha's doing right now... I can't just forget about him. I gave my heart to him and he ripped it in half. How could you Inuyasha?' A luminous tear made it's way down her cheek as a cry of pain escaped from her lips. She sank to her knees and buried her face into her hands, unable to control her sobs any longer. The pain and frustration vented from her through her tears, and it was a relief to release them. As she came to a stop, she stood up and slowly turned. She could see a figure standing under a nearby tree cloaked in shadow. "Who's there?" she asked gingerly.  
  
"It's alright Kagome, it's me." replied a masculine voice as he stepped into the moonlight.  
  
"Oh thank god, it's you Kouga! You scared me." she said quickly, a hand clutching her pounding chest. She could feel the relief wash over her and her pulse slowed.  
  
"You have no reason to fear me Kagome, you know that." He replied as he made his way towards the girl.  
  
"You're right," she said lightly, "it was silly of me." She drifted up to him and wrapped her arms around him smoothly. She loved the way that she felt in his arms and didn't doubt that he could protect her from any danger that they may come across.  
  
Kouga eagerly accepted the warm gesture and pulled her into a tighter embrace, savoring the moment. 'God, her scent is intoxicating. I'll bet she tastes as good as she smells. Oh well, there's only one way to find out.' he silently smirked. He gently pulled up her chin so he was face to face with her and closed the gap between them. His lips grazed hers and her eyes opened in disbelief.  
  
'What's he doing? I can't do this! But... it feels so amazing...' she thought. She cautiously closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. 'He's so warm...' She slightly parted her lips and his tongue gilded across her lips before entering her mouth. At first she was shocked, but those feelings soon gave way to waves of pleasure rolling down her spine. Kagome twirled his hair in her fingers and copied his haste, affectionately massaging his tongue with hers and running her hands up and down his back.  
  
'Oh Kami, this is beyond bliss! Please let this be real... She's so soft. Kagome, you'll never know how much I love you...' Kouga thought contentedly. He pulled out of the kiss to catch his breath and was met by two sapphire orbs staring up at him. His breath caught in his throat and he gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked anxiously. 'Did I do something wrong? It WAS my first kiss, after all.'  
  
"You... you're gorgeous. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." he said slowly, still in awe of the nymph before him. He pulled her in and kissed her again, drowning in her scent and drinking in her flavor. 


	5. Chapter 5 Indecision

Hey guys, I'm really starting to like this story, but I'm not getting very many reviews so I dunno if I'm gonna continue with it... If you like it review!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha...  
  
Chapter 5- Indecision  
  
The wolf prince and 'his woman' continued for several minutes before leaving in the direction of his cave. Both were slightly embarrassed by the boldness of their actions, but neither of them regretted it. Although they didn't know it, they were both thinking the same thing. 'I hope that happens again...'  
  
Unbeknownst to the couple, however, a silver-haired someone had witnessed the heartfelt gesture. Inuyasha was sitting on a branch in a nearby tree watching the two. He had come when he heard her crying, not to comfort her, but just out of curiosity.   
  
He silently eyed the girl, standing there, looking like a goddess. He had never seen anyone look so beautiful. He tightened his fists involuntarily as he saw someone step out of the shadows. 'Kouga...' When he saw them kiss he could feel flames of jealously lapping at his skin ruthlessly. Before he could think on the subject of jealously for too long a familiar voice called him.  
  
"Inuyasha, come here." Kikyou ordered. Her voice was as cold as ever.  
  
His eyes immediately glazed over and he stood rather stiffly. "Yes, Kikyou." he replied monotonously and without emotion.  
  
Kagome reluctantly stirred from her slumber. She suddenly noticed was that a sweet aroma was filling the room. Leisurely, she peeked one eye open and quickly followed with the other. A bouqet of roses lay by her pillow.   
  
'Kouga...' she thought while picking up the buds and bringing them close to enjoy their aroma. She filled a bowl with water and set the roses in it so they wouldn't wilt before leaving to find the wolf youkai that she had grown so fond of.  
  
"Oh, hi Kagome." Kouga said as he looked up at the miko. "Did you like the roses?"  
  
She beamed down at him; He was laying in the middle of the meadow, enjoying the sunlight. "I loved them Kouga. Thank you." She plopped down next to him and decided to lay with him, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Kouga blinked. 'Wow, I guess last night really had an effect on her. If only Inuyasha could see me now,' he smirked to himself. 'not that that bastard would care anymore. What could have changed him like that? Maybe it was that dead bitch. Why do I care? I have Kagome now and she's finally mine!' He reached down and put his arms around Kagome, pulling her closer.  
  
'I think I love him...' Kagome concluded. 'No, I'm not ready yet. It's too soon!' She looked up at Kouga and smiled warmly. 'It would be a nice change to love someone who doesn't want to kill you, though.' she realized. 'Oh Inuyasha, what happened? What did Kikyou do to you?!' She sighed and hugged Kouga tightly. 


	6. Chapter 6 Requited Love

This may be the last chapter that I write for this story because it doesn't seem to be very popular... if I do continue with it, it will be because I like the story whether or not you guys do. I hope you do like it though! Review please!  
  
Chapter 6- Requited Love  
  
Kagome walked slowly down the path that led to Kaede's village, holding Kouga's hand the whole way. After some asking nicely and batting of eyelashes on Kagome's part, he had finally agreed to walking there instead of carrying her while running somewhere near mach 3.  
  
"Thank you, Kouga. This means a lot to me." Kagome said while smiling sweetly at him. She knew that he never walked anywhere when he had a choice, it was just easier and made him look better to run at top speed. It must have been somewhat of a blow to his pride to be seen doing something so slowly when he was famous for his speed, and she was happy that she meant enough to him for hi m to put his pride aside and stroll with her.  
  
"How could I say no to you, Kagome? You know that I'd do anything for you." He replied truthfully. 'I really would do anything for her... God, I love her so much. Please let her learn to love me too.' He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before picking a sakura blossom off of a nearby tree and placing it behind her ear tenderly. "It can't compare to your beauty or scent, but I know that you love them."  
  
She blushed at this, but wasted no time in stopping him and standing up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Kouga-chan, I... thank you. You have no idea what all of this means to me." Tears sprung to her eyes as she thought of all of the caring things he had done for her in the past and that he was still doing for her now.   
  
When he heard her call him Kouga-chan as opposed to Kouga-kun, his heart leapt. When he saw her tears, though, he began to worry.  
  
"Kagome, what did I do? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry!" he cried, ashamed that he had brought tears to her eyes. That was the sort of thing that only filthy mutts did. (cough* INUYASHA *cough)  
  
"Oh, Kouga-chan, nothing's wrong. These are tears of happiness. I... I love you Kouga-chan." She whispered softly while lifting her eyes to his to gage his reaction.  
  
'She... she loves me?! She loves me! Only me!' he screamed silently. The joy was evident on his face. Before he could stop himself, he pulled Kagome into what he liked to call a 'wolf hug', basically a bear hug with kisses and licks being placed on her neck. Kagome merely giggled and hugged back, happy to have finally found love that wasn't unrequited.  
  
"Kagome, I'm overjoyed to hear that. I love you so much that I couldn't possibly explain it in words... but maybe this will help..." Kouga whispered before taking her into a passionate kiss, which she was more than willing to receive and send back. Twirling some of his hair through her fingertips, Kagome felt his own hands running through her hair and massaging her back with as much intensity as the kiss held. All good things must come to an end, however, and both were left breathless as they pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes with adoration.  
  
"Don't leave me, Kouga. Never..." Kagome whispered as she pulled herself into his chest as tightly as she could.  
  
"Never." he answered doubtlessly.  
  
**  
  
Shippou's head shot up suddenly as he sniffed the air excitedly and tore out of the hut, not caring that it was dark out.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sango asked while looking at Miroku.  
  
"No idea," the monk muttered before returning to the task at hand, polishing his staff.  
  
Several minutes later, their questions were answered as the futuristic miko made her way into Kaede's hut holding the kitsune tightly as well as the hand of the wolf prince.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango yelled while launching herself at her friend who the others had thought to be dead for the last several days. "We thought you were dead! Where have you been? What happened?"  
  
Kagome smiled as she held her best friend and pulled away to look her in the eyes, suddenly solemn. "Let's sit down and Kouga and I will tell you what happened." It was then the demon exterminator noticed the wolf demon. Sango nodded mutely and sat next to Miroku across the fire from Kagome.  
  
As Kagome told the others what had happened between her and Inuyasha, she had to pause to help the monk calm Sango before returning to the story. It was a hard thing to do, considering the fact that when Sango was angry, she gained the strength of multiple men. The yells of "That bastard won't be able to have kids when I'm done with him! Let go of me Miroku, I've got to find him and give him a taste of my hiraikotsu!" didn't really help much either. After she had finally settled into her place again, Kagome returned to her recap of the events that had taken place, conveniently forgetting to mention the romantic moments that had taken place between her and her newfound love interest. As she finished, silence filled the hut before it was broken by Miroku, who seemed to be deep in thought.   
  
"Perhaps Inuyasha was under a spell. Kikyou is very strong spiritually and I don't doubt that she has the power to manipulate him in such a way." the monk said thoughtfully.  
  
The reply that came next shocked the kitsune, monk, and demon exterminator immensely, yet they had to admit that they agreed.  
  
"I don't care anymore, let him have his dead bitch." Kagome replied. Turning to face Kouga, she looked into his eyes before finishing her statement. "I've found love now and I'll be damned if he's going to ruin it for me."  
  
As Kagome and Kouga shared a kiss for the next few minutes, Sango and Miroku found themselves smiling while Shippou pretended to gag. Their thoughts were all simultaneous, however, when they saw nothing but love shining in the two lovers' eyes.  
  
"Finally!" 


	7. Chapter 7 Kagome, Queen of Sarcasm

AN: I just got the Inuyasha game for Playstation and the first time that I played I was Inuyasha and guess who beat me? SHIIPPOU! Not only that, he put me to shame! Kicked my ass! Omg I need to practice...  
  
Chapter 7- Kagome, Queen of Sarcasm!  
  
Kagome smiled as a light blush crept to her cheeks.   
  
'This will take some getting used to...' she thought.  
  
The miko was brought to reality as she felt the warm breath of a certain wolf demon covering her neck and fought to withhold a giggle. The struggle was a futile one.  
  
'Kag-Kagome?" Kouga asked sleepily. He sluggishly opened his eyes and was all but disappointed at the position he found himself in.   
  
Kouga had his arms wrapped protectively around his love, his face buried in her hair as her arms grabbed at his arms, pulling her body closer to his warm chest. They had woken in this state and though she was a tad flushed, both enjoyed the state of comfort that they shared.  
  
"Good morning, Kouga," Kagome yawned as she pulled her arms into a stretch above her head. "How did you sleep?"  
  
He pulled her into a tight embrace before replying. "VERY well."  
  
Kagome giggled in response and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"Glad to hear it."  
  
**  
  
The hanyou dashed along the worn path that led to Kaede's village with Kikyou in his arms. The dead miko had convinced him to return to his companions and resume the hunt for the jewel only the night before.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"But we can just gather the rest of the shards together, Kikyou! We don't need those weaklings!" Inuyasha cried pleadingly. He knew that seeing the others would only slow him down, and he definitely didn't want to be on the receiving end of Sango's hiraikotsu when she found out what had almost happened to Kagome, thanks to him.  
  
"You know as well as I that we need to restore the Shikon to it's original state before anyone else, and if necessary, use the help of the monk and taijiya that you traveled with. Do you not want to use the jewel to wish for my soul so that we can be together? Or are you still in love with that girl with no power who claims to be my reincarnation?" she asked coldly.  
  
"Of course not Kikyou! I love you! Kagome is only an annoying memory to me now. I want nothing more than for us to be together!"  
  
Kikyou turned so he wouldn't be able to see the ghost of a smile on her face. 'How easily manipulated you are, Inuyasha.'  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
As they neared the village, Inuyasha's nose alerted him of the presence of the last two people that he wished to see. 'Kouga and Kagome...'  
  
**  
  
Never a step behind, Kouga's nose also alerted him of the arriving duo. "Guess who's here, Kagome?"   
  
The only reply he got was a groan. "Don't tell me... the necrophiliac and the corpse herself? Great..." Kagome murmured. 'Just what I need right now...'  
  
She immediately sought after and alerted the others so they could give the returning hanyou a proper welcoming.  
  
**  
  
"Well if it isn't the asshole himself? Tell me, how's it going, Inuyasha? Screw any corpses lately?" Kagome asked with venom dripping from her voice. The others had to bite back a laugh at the greeting he had received.  
  
"Shut up wench." Inuyasha growled back. It felt wrong for him to be so angry at Kagome, but for some unexplainable reason he felt the sudden need to attack her and defend Kikyou by any means possible (hmmm, a spell perchance?).  
  
Kagome laughed loudly before answering just as viciously as he had. "You know, I don't care what anyone says. The whole 'wench' thing never gets old. EVER. Honestly, I know you're an idiot, but can't you at least TRY to come up with something better than that?!"  
  
The air was filled with tension before a wave of laughter washed over the group, excluding the half breed and dead witch.  
  
"Laugh again, I dare you!" growled while gripping tetsusaiga's handle. Before he could move to pull it from it's sheath, however, he was met with an infuriated miko pointing an arrow at his face.  
  
"Try anything and I'll have you pinned to the tree behind you faster that you can say 'dead dog'." Kagome spat vehemently. 'I can't let him threaten me or my friends anymore.'  
  
She could hear Kouga growling at her left and see Sango pull the bindings from her bone boomerang on her right.   
  
"Don't worry, guys. Even he knows better than to move to attack. Oh, by the way Inuyasha, I wanted to thank you for saving me from Kikyou," The hanyou glared at her. "Oh... wait! That was Kouga! How could I have forgotten? He's the one who saved me and you're the one who was going to let me die! He's the one who took care of me and you're the worthless pile of shit who's dating a dead girl. Must've slipped my mind..." Kagome smirked and waited for the hanyou's inevitable reaction.  
  
'H-how dare she! Grrrrr...' Inuyasha was internally fuming and his face was set in a grimace, yet he made no reply (probably because he valued his life).  
  
It was then that Kikyou decided to speak. "We only came here because we know that you are still hunting for Naraku, as are we. We should fight him together. It is the only way that he will be defeated."  
  
"And why should we trust you?! You tried to kill Kagome, and we all know that you're, how should I put this, FRIENDLY with the bastard (Naraku)." Sango yelled. As much as she wanted and tried to contain her anger, she could show no remorse to the woman who had tried to kill Kagome.  
  
Before anyone else could say anything, Kagome cut in. "No, Sango. She's right. If we want to kill Naraku we will have to work together, whether we like it or not," she cast an icy look to Inuyasha and Kikyou, "even if we wish that certain people were dead and in hell, where they belong." After that was said, Kagome put her arrow back in her quiver and turned to the prince of wolves with a large smile on her face (which Inuyasha wasn't too happy about) and calmly asked him, "Kouga, would you like to go for a walk with me?"  
  
"Of course, Kags," he replied before scooping her into his arms, kissing her heatedly on the lips and bounding away towards the forest.  
  
Nobody noticed the look of despair and loss that flew across the hanyou's face before it was replaced with anger and he leapt into a nearby tree.  
  
Nobody except Kikyou.  
  
AN: So?! What do you think? I hope at least SOMEONE enjoys this story. People automatically don't want to read it because it's Kouga/Kag and not Inu/Kag. That's what makes it better, people! Come on, open up your minds! Review please! 


	8. Chapter 8 Catfight Part 1

AN: I read a fic today about Inu leaving Kagome for Kikyo and it made me mad, so I had to write this. Plus, it's a snow day! Yay!  
  
Chapter 8- Catfight Part 1  
  
Revenge was so much sweeter than Kagome could ever have imagined. She delighted in making Inuyasha feel like the idiot he was in front of everyone. It was amazing how one simple sarcastic remark could brighten her day so much! It wasn't as though she was heartless or cold, not at all. She still had the same loving sparkle that invaded her eyes when she laughed, the same invisible pink aura that flared about her when she smiled. Though she hated what Inuyasha had done to her, she couldn't help but feel that he wasn't in complete control of his actions. Nonetheless, she had gained the right to make his life miserable, and she planned to put it to good use.  
  
The miko smiled as Kouga grinned wolfishly down at her, carrying her in his arms as he sped down the path that the group was following in hopes of coming across a demon in possession of a shard.   
  
"I love you," she whispered, yet knew that with his demon hearing, he hadn't missed a word. Her reply was a sudden stop that caused her to tighten her hold on his waist, earning a smirk from Kouga. Before she knew what was happening, she was on her feet and in the arms of her future mate, kissing him heatedly. 'I'll never get sick of this. God, I love him so much!'  
  
When he pulled away to let her catch her breath, Kouga tucked a strand of ebony hair behind her ear and nuzzled her neck with his cheek. A shudder from his love let him know that the act was appreciated. "Kagome, I love you so much. I promise never to leave you," he whispered before pulling her into another comforting kiss.  
  
It was then that the rest of the group caught up with the kissing couple. Shippou and Inuyasha made disgusted faces while the others smiled, except for Kikyo, but since she's dead, who cares about her anyways?   
  
"Ahem..." Sango coughed quietly. Kouga and Kagome parted slowly, Kouga looking smug and Kagome looking embarrassed. A glance at Inuyasha made her shy fa 


	9. Chapter 9 Catfight Part 2

AN: Sorry that it's been so long since I've updated... I'm not gonna try to make an excuse for it, I just blew it off. But now that I'm in the mood to write, it should turn out pretty good!  
  
sunsword: I'm glad you liked it! Maybe I can convert you into a Kikyou hater! No? Oh well, you can't say I didn't try.  
  
Lid: Here's another chapter for you!  
  
ArticFoxFire: It's good to know that you like alternate pairings too!  
  
Fugushi Wolf: Don't worry, Kagome will be kicking plenty of ass!  
  
animeprincezz: I know, Inuyasha's kind of an idiot, isn't he? He should've gotten with Kag while he had the chance.  
  
Inulover626: Thanks for always reviewing my stories. It means a lot to me!   
  
JoJo10: Another Kouga fan?! Yes! Lol, I'm glad you liked the Skeletor comment. It's nice to know that someone appreciates my brand of humor.  
  
Lady Kiari: Thanks for the ideas, and don't worry, I plan on using most, if not all of them.   
  
Nichole Hibiki: I plan on writing EXACTLY what you asked for in this chapter... ^_^  
  
Kawaii Saki-chan: I agree with you fully. I HATE Kikyo and love Kouga. Who doesn't!? Oh yeah, I LOVE your story "Caught in the Rain"! It's so cute! Go Kouga!  
  
Aelfwyn: I'm glad that you thought it was funny. What a relief, I found some more Kouga fans!  
  
blackcats of the moon: Thanks for reviewing. The reason that I'm having everyone gang up on Inuyasha and Kikyo is basically me venting about how much Inuyasha treats Kagome like crap, even in the series, yet she always comes back to him. I think it's high time she got with someone who would treat her well. That's just my opinion, though. ^_^  
  
Rushyuo: You're right, people think that just because the story isn't Inu/Kag, it can't possibly be good. Grr...  
  
Marie the Black Rose: Haha, my sentiments exactly. I totally agree with you! Inuyasha is heartless in this story...  
  
HanyouGal: Thanks for reviewing!   
  
Billy Bob: I updated! Yay!  
  
Chapter 9- Catfight Part 2  
  
Inuyasha growled as he saw Kagome's fist connect with Kikyou's face. He had known that this was a bad idea. 'Damnit! At this rate Kikyou will be nothing but ash by the time the fight's over!' he mentally grimaced. Struggling against Kouga, he fought to help Kikyou, but to no avail. Seeing that the wolf prince was fighting to keep the hanyou from interfering, Sango and Miroku quickly rushed to help. Each grabbed an arm in an effort to hold the pissed half demon back, yet it was Shippou who ultimately solved the problem. Pulling out one of the many toys from inside his vest, the kitsune set a statue on Inuyasha's hand that held him in place. The weary taijiya and monk thanked him while Kouga muttered something about not needing help from a child. Nonetheless, all turned their eyes to the battle before them.  
  
Kagome smirked for the umpteenth time as she felt her foot connect with the dead priestess' jaw. The past five minutes had been a blur of bliss for her containing punches, slashes, slaps, kicks, jabs, and attacks that she would hold dear for the rest of her life. The said miko could literally feel the stress leaving her body as she let loose what she had dubbed the "Diedrich Tatem" (the boxer), a move in which she pulled back her right fist in an effort to grab the attention of the pile of clay, which worked quite well, then while Kikyou's eyes were preoccupied with the fist that seemed ready to strike, made a quick uppercut with her left and followed with a right hook. Kagome was proud of her improved fighting skill s and reflexes and made a mental note to thank Inuyasha for giving her practice when forcing to dodge him so that she could return to the Bone Eater's well. While he had been trying to prove that the shards should come first in her life, he was also unconsciously training her for the fight she was in now.  
  
'That's it! I knew you could do it, Kagome!' Kouga thought as he watched his mate to be attack. His heart swelled with pride as he saw how swiftly she moved without the aid of special powers or jewel shards. 'She's amazing...'  
  
Kikyou let loose a low grunt as she felt the blow of another attack coming from her reincarnate. 'This girl will kill me if I don't do something...' she realized. Slowly she rose to her feet and glazed coldly at Kagome. "It ends now." With that, the dead miko shot a wave of raw power at the unprepared girl, sending her flying backwards and slumping to the ground after colliding with a large tree. The others gasped and made to help the girl, however, no one could have matched the speed of Kouga (and not because of his jewel shards). "Kagome!" the wolf prince yelled as he ran to help the object of his affections.  
  
'Kikyou...' Inuyasha called silently, 'how could you? You weren't supposed to use your powers.' His eyes wandered to his 'love' and saw her smile casually at him. It sickened him. "Kagome!" he hollered, causing the dead priestess to scowl at him as he desperately tried to break from the statue firmly holding him in place and help the girl from the future.   
  
"Inuyasha! Do you not care that she attacked me in the way that she did? I could have died." Kikyou warned, trying to threaten the hanyou with the tone of her voice. His response surprised everyone, even Kouga, who was busy holding Kagome and trying to wake her.  
  
"Kikyou, you're already dead! How could you do that to her?! You weren't supposed to use your powers and you know it!" Inuyasha yelled as loud as he could. It seemed that time stood still for several seconds as the words sunk into the skulls of the travelers. Inuyasha had finally said what had been on everyone's minds for the extent of the time that they had known Kikyou. She was dead. She wasn't the Kikyou that Inuyasha had once loved, but a shell of a woman. Inuyasha came out of the trance he was in when he saw and heard Kagome stir. "Kagome! Are you alright?"  
  
Rubbing her head, Kagome opened her eyes to find a relieved Kouga holding her and several friends who seemed to be thanking the gods. "W-what happened?" she whispered, vaguely aware of the throbbing feeling that seemed to have overtaken her brain.  
  
Kouga growled and looked at Kikyou as he spat, "The dead witch attacked you with her miko energy." The very sight of her made him shake with rage at the thought of what she had done to his Kagome.   
  
**  
  
No one had noticed that while Kagome and Kouga had been conversing, Inuyasha had brought his free hand up to his face and been shaking his head violently. 'No.... No Kikyou, I won't let you control me anymore!' the hanyou thought as he fought to gain control of his mind and body. "NOOOOOOO!" Not until then, of course.  
  
Before anyone knew what was happening, the ground started to shake and the sky turned dark. Even the trees seemed to quake with fear of what was to come. "What's happening?" murmured Sango as she warily eyed the landscape.  
  
"Kikyou is struggling to stay on earth," Miroku explained. "Without the ability to control Inuyasha, she cannot survive. His guilt was all that kept her here, and it seems that he has finally realized that her death was not his fault. He owes her nothing."  
  
"NO!" Kikyou screeched, "You belong to me, Inuyasha! It is because of you that I died!"  
  
"No, Kikyou. It was Naraku's fault. You didn't trust me, nor I you. Maybe if we had, things would have turned out differently." Inuyasha whispered. It was hard for him to say, but after years of regret he had finally realized the truth. "Your time here has ended. I'm sorry."  
  
AN: Well, how was that? Good? I hope so! I might have to change a little bit.... But for the most part I like it! 


	10. Chapter 10 Abdication

AN: I thought that this was pretty obvious, but apparently it wasn't made clear enough. I hate Kikyou. I have never written, nor never plan to write a story that does not involve either Kikyou getting killed, hurt, or bashed. Want to know why?  
1. No, she doesn't love Inuyasha anymore. Her REAL self did, when she was alive, but the clay body that walks around doesn't.  
2. She tries to take Inuyasha to hell with her and won't accept the fact that her death wasn't his fault.  
3. She's a flat out douche. Enough said.  
4. She HAS put Inuyasha under spells before, as seen in the episode 'Kagome's voice Kikyou's kiss'. If you have to put a guy under a spell to make him want to come with you, I'd say that's pretty pathetic.  
5. Some people say that Kagome shouldn't be with Inuyasha because she's not supposed to be, due to the time difference between them, but what about Kikyou? She DIED, and yet she still comes around trying to take him to hell with her. I think that dying might be a suttle message letting you know that you weren't supposed to be together.  
If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT!  
Well, enough of my raving. Oh, for all of you who have no complaints about the story or the way I portray the characters in MY fanfiction, sorry you had to read all that but I hate when people tell my how to write, and thanks for reading and reviewing.  
It's hard to keep writing when you're also trying to keep up with your social life, so don't bother flaming me for the lack of update. I'm too much of a Kouga fan to give up on this story anyways. I couldn't if I tried.Chapter 10 - Abdication Kikyou shrieked and attempted to grab at Inuyasha when just what was happening dawned on her. "Inuyasha, you must come with me to hell! You owe me your life!" she cried as she noticed a gaping hole rapidly forming in the ground below her. 'I won't go alone'  
Sad eyes mixed with understanding and pity gazed upon the fallen miko. Inuyasha was torn. Part of him knew that her death had been in no way his fault, and argued that this was her only way to truly achieve peace. Another section however, disagreed and told him that without Kikyou, he had no one. As the others struggled with their hold on earth, and were also being pulled toward the gateway to hell, Inuyasha realized that he had no time. He had to make up his mind. What would it be? The past that never turned out how he had planned, or the present, which he had ruined for himself. 'Without Kagome, I have no reason to be on earth'  
"Kikyou, I will go with you to hell," Inuyasha stated calmly. This was the decision he had come to terms with. Though he wished he could live with Kagome in the present in the hopes of building a future with her, he knew that all of his past insults, insecurities, and fears would keep that from ever becoming a reality. Whether he had wanted to or not, Inuyasha had pushed her away, and he had to accept that.  
Turning to say his goodbyes, the half-demon grimly smiled at his allies. "Miroku, Sango, take care of each other," he said, then added with a smirk, "and take care of the whelp while you're at it." An undignified squak let him know that Shippo knew exactly to whom he was referring. At their nods, he sighed heavily and turned to the person that he knew he would miss the most.  
"Kagome..."  
She honestly didn't know what to make of the situation. Five minutes ago, she had no problem with hating him, but now her guilt made it nearly impossible. 'Why couldn't I tell that he was being controlled? How could this have happened?' She barely felt it when Kouga wrapped his arms tightly around her middle, or the warm sensation of a tear rolling down her cheek as she looked the man she had once loved in the eyes.  
"Inuyasha..." she whispered, almost afraid that he wasn't really there. 'This has got to be someone's idea of a sick joke... This can't really be happening'  
"God Kagome, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for all I've ever put you through. You deserve better..." he murmured as he gently rose a hand to brush a stray tear from her cheek. "Kouga," he added with a defiant glare in the wolf demon's direction, "You had better keep her happy. If I find that she's cried even once over you, I'll haunt you 'til the day you die, understand me?"  
Kouga merely nodded at the hanyou with a look of appreciation. Even though he thought of him as a lowly hanyou, he was a man of honor, and was to be respected, if only for that. **Kagome choked on a sob, "Goodbye Inuyasha, I really did love you once... Remember that." With that, she turned fully into her mate and cried for the loss of her friend.  
With a bitter visage, he cast one last look at the object of his desire in the arms of another before turning to the dead miko he had spent the last few days with. "I'm ready, Kikyou."  
As the two gradually sank into oblivion, Inuyasha cast one last glance at the girl he loved. "Goodbye Kagome, I'll always love you..." And with that, the earth closed up over the two and the rest of the group was left with a lingering feeling that this was somehow the way that it was meant to be.  
Kagome's soft whimper knocked the now smaller group back into reality. Sango bent down to pick up the blubbering kitsune at her feet. "T-that dumb jerk! How could he leave us like that?" the child sputtered.  
Miroku sighed, "We'll all miss him, Shippou, but I think that he can finally be at peace now." Patting the fox on the head to console him, the monk turned to Sango with questioning eyes. ****"Well, what do we do now?" But before Sango could answer, Kagome let loose a dry sob and answered for her.  
"We have to continue the search for the jewel shards. It's what he would've wanted, right?" she whispered while forcing a smile. Kouga gave her another reassuring squeeze before agreeing with her.  
"Sango, Miroku, take care of the kit. I'm going to take Kagome to my pack for a few days so she can calm down, alright? We'll find you when we're ready," he told them quietly as he stroked Kagome's hair, trying desperately to calm her. "Come on, honey, let's go." Kagome nodded and clutched onto his fur clothing as he scooped her into his arms and took her off towards the caves he called home.  
  
Kagome smiled as she felt the welcoming water accept her in a hot spring near the demon wolf tribe's caves. The steam enveloped her body and she could feel droplets of perspiration form on her temples. "Ahhh..."  
The past week had been overwhelming for the young miko. Not only had she found herself having several emotional breakdowns, the miko was torn by the departure of her love Kouga, who had been forced to help a neighboring wolf tribe who had had a run in with Kagura, the wind sorceress. The loss had been great, and the fellow wolves had needed help with healing the survivors. Kagome had insisted that she come along, but Kouga had made sure that she didn't leave the area, thanks to Ginta and Hakkaku. Now she was restless. At first she had spent the first few days helping the she-wolves with the pups, but she grew tired of that quickly and opted to spend her time waiting for her future mate to return.  
A rustling of leaves told her that she wasn't alone. The miko dove until her head was the only visible part of her body and yelled, "Who's there?!" Before she heard an answer, however, the presence of three jewel shards and a familiar calming aura let her know. "Oh Kouga, it's you..." she sighed, releasing the breath that she had been holding.  
Kouga stepped out from the verdane foliage and smiled. "Have I ever told you how clever you are?"  
"Hmm... I don't remember..." Kagome lied. "Better remind me."  
"You're clever, beautiful, kind, adorable, beautiful, loving, beautiful..." Kouga rambled as she blushed from the compliments and the fact that she was naked save for the water covering her body.  
"... you mind if I joined you?" Kagome was shaken from her thoughts by the simple question and with a few seconds of hesitation, replied with a quiet, "Sure."  
In moments flat (in which Kagome covered her eyes of course), Kouga was undressed and sitting besides his mate with a look in his eyes that she knew all too well. "So, what do you think we should do now?" he teased as he leaned in closer and closer to her face. A flush spread shyly across her cheeks when she noticed the look of hunger in his eyes, but she moved in closer until her lips brushed gently against his. The second that their mouths met, however, she pulled away and grinned.  
"How about a game of charades?"  
She guessed it would have been funnier if he had any idea as to what the hell she was talking about.  
  
Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! I'd really appreciate it if you'd review.  
CDog   
Ps. If the spacing is all screwed up in this story, don't blame me, this website's all messed up. I tried to get it normal, but if it doesn't work, then you know why. **


End file.
